Under pressure part 2
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: As the whole city of Swellview is asleep,a big iceberg appears out of nowhere and blocks downtown Swellview. But, Henry and Cheyenne find another way around to get to work. Can Henry, Ray, and Cheyenne defeat this big ice glacier with a little help from Mumble, Erik, Bryan, and the whole penguin and seal nation? Well, you're about to find out next so stay tuned!


Henry Danger Fanfiction

Under Pressure Part 2

Summary: Part 2 of 2. As the whole city of Swellview is asleep, a big ice glacier appears out of nowhere and blocks Downtown Swellview. But, Henry and Cheyenne find another way around to get to work. Can Henry, Ray,and Cheyenne defeat this big ice glacier with a little help from Mumble, Erik, Bryan, and the whole penguin and seal nation? Well, you're about to find out next so stay tuned!)

Hey, viewers and Henry Danger fans (such like myself). This is girldanger15. Sorry I am a little bit behind schedule on the Henry Danger fanfictions because I came down with a case of Hay Fever but now, I am feeling so much better so I hope all of you fans enjoy this fanfiction as much as I do and I hope I recieve more comments from all of you viewers.

Thanks,

girldanger15

Chapter One: Timber

It took us about three hours to get from Antartica to Swellview, CA.

Once we got back to Swellview, Annabelle then landed the Mancopter on the beach and after she landed the Mancopter, Ray and I then unbuckled ourselves and we then opened the slider door and we got out.

Once we were out of the Mancopter, I then activated my fuse power again and Ray and I then started dancing towards each other. Once Ray and I met in the middle, I then fell into his arms and we then fused into Chray.

Once Ray and I fused into Chray, we then opened the cage doors and the penguin and the seal nations got out of the two separate cages. Once they got out of the two separate cages, we then began to split apart and after we splitted apart, Ray then helped me up off of the ground and we walked hand in hand over to where Bryan and Gloria were.

After we walked over to where they were, Bryan and Gloria helped us up onto his back and after we got onto Bryan's back, Bryan turned his head around to look around us.

"So, Cheyenne, can you tell me where this big whopping ball of berg is?" Bryan asked me.

I then looked at Ray and Ray gave me a reassuring nod. After Ray gave me a reassuring nod, I then looked back at Bryan.

"The big iceberg is where Swellview Bulevard and First Street meet." I told Bryan.

Then, once I told Bryan that, he then began to move like a big seal and we are now heading to where the big iceberg was.

As we were riding on Bryan's back towards the big iceberg, Bryan and his gang began singing to us.

This was the song that they were singing:

We're rollin', rollin', rollin'

We're movin', movin', movin'

Life is what you make it

Yeah, I'm

Life, wind, and weather

Helvin' for live

We're wishing you're always by our side

Hit em' up

Hit em' up

Hit em' up

Hit em' up

Hit em' up

And as they were about done singing, I looked away from Ray and realized that we were almost at the top.

Well, when we got to the top, Gloria helped us off of Bryan's back and after we got off of Bryan's back, we started walking over to where the edge of the glacier was and as we walked, we stopped almost towards the edge and we then waited for the rest of them to file in, one by one.

After they finished filing in, Mumble stood right beside me on my right side, Ray behind me, and Bryan on my left side.

"Okay. This girl needs to topple. Find yourself an elephant seal and show them the moves." I told everyone as I began to tap-dance.

"Cheyenne, how's your fancy dancing going to move that?" Bryan asked me.

"With enough umph, we can shove enough snow. Pack it in behind, it'll go." I told Bryan as Mumble and Erik began to tap-dance with me.

"It's not going to happen, girl, that's a whopping ball of berg." Bryan told me as half of the penguin nation, the seal nation, and Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray began to join in to the beat.

"Just try it. Hit the beat hard and together..." I began saying as everyone began to move to the beat.

"I know how to hit things hard, okay? And I'm telling you..." Bryan began to say as he watched us moving to the beat.

"Come on, Bryan." Wayne said, hitting his tail on the snow.

"The impact force of compact ice under pressure." Bryan began saying as he just stood around and watched us.

"Just give it a go, you big wuss." Wayne said to Bryan.

Then, Bryan got mad and looked at Wayne, angrily.

"Wayne!" Bryan said, angrily.

Then, he turned around, looking at me and me and Erik began to sing:

(x4) Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun

(x6) Da Da Da Da

(x6) Da Da Da Da ra

(x6) Da Da Da di

"Hello..." Bryan said as his tail started thumping on the snow.

"Yeah." One of the elephant seals said as they noticed Bryan's tail thumping to the beat.

"Here we go." Bryan said as his tail was moving to the beat.

"Now you're talking, Bryan." Wayne told Bryan.

Then, the beginning of the song began to repeat again.

As we were moving to the beat, Bryan was ready to jump.

"You with me, boys? Oh yeah." Bryan said.

Then, his tail thumped really hard on the snow and the snow began to move off of the edge.

Pressure

Pushing down on me

Pressing down on you

No man ask for

Under pressure

That tears nations down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba bay

Um ba ba bay

Dee day duh

Dee day duh

(Gonna beat em', beat em', beat em')

It's the terror of knowing

What this world is about

Watching some good friends scream

(Let me out!)

As we were dancing, more snow began to fall off of the edge.

Pray tomorrow

Take me higher

Pray tomorrow

Take me higher

Then, the seals began to thump really really hard.

Meanwhile, underneath the ice, the krill nation began to get together as they heard us tap dance on the ice.

"You hear that? They're doing it again." Bill said.

"Doing what?" Will asked.

"This." Bill said.

Then, he got on top of the ice and he started showing the other krill how to tap dance.

"Fascinating." Will said and everyone began joining in.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea." Will said.

"Perhaps it is a momentary relief from the exotension of terrorism of existance." Will said.

"Wow. What?!" Bill said.

"It brings out my happiness." Will said.

Then, the krill began to light up and move in the same pattern that we were in.

Meanwhile, on top of the iceberg...

Why?

Oh, why?

Lovelace then jumped and landed on the snow beside us.

"Oh yes indeed." Lovelace said, watching us and joining in.

Then, Bryan began to realize one thing. He began to back up.

Tell me why

"Hey, Bryan, what are you doing?" Wayne asked Bryan.

"Sometimes, you've gotta back up...to go forward." Bryan said.

Then, as we were singing:

Tell me why

Tell me why

Tell me why

Tell me why

Bryan jumped forward and he then thumped really hard and part of the iceberg broke off.

Why can't we give ourselves

One more chance?

(One more chance?)

Why can't we give ourselves

One more chance?

(One more chance?)

As I was singing, more parts of the iceberg began to break off.

Why can't we give love?

(x7) Give love

Give love (everyday)

Give love (everynight)

Give love (every hour)

Cause' love's such an old fashion word

And love dares you

To care for the people

On the edge of the night

And love dares you

To change our way

Of caring about ourselves

This is our last dance

(This is our last dance)

This is ourselves

Creatures of the world unite

Strength in numbers

Til' we get it right

One time!

Then, Will the krill stomped his foot really hard underneath the ice that on the surface, the rest of the glacier began to fall apart until there was enough snow to make a pathway that would lead us all the way back down to where Junk N' Stuff was.

 **(Can you believe it?! Cheyenne defeated the ice glacier along with some help from Ray, Schwoz, Henry, Charlotte, Mumble, Erik, the whole penguin nation and the whole seal nation. What will happen next? Will they celebrate the victory of defeating the ice glacier? Will they have a big party and invite everyone in Swellview? Will Cheyenne have the courage to tell her father that she is really upset about something? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Two: The Party Planning

2 Weeks Later...

It's been two weeks since defeating the iceberg and now, the story has been spreaded all over Swellview.

Ever since it's been spreaded all over Swellview, Schwoz posted that video of us dancing on the news and when we watched the video together that night at six, we recollected the memory and after the news went off at six, Ray turned from his desk and looked at us.

"Who's idea was it for us to be working together with other animal nations?" Ray asked, proudly.

Everyone who was around the couch pointed their fingers at me.

After they pointed their fingers at me, Ray started smiling.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart?" Ray called my name.

"Yes, daddy?" I responded back.

"Can you please come over here to my desk?" Ray asked me.

"Yes, daddy." I told Ray as I was getting up off of the couch.

After I got up off of the couch, I then headed over to Ray's desk. Once I got to Ray's desk, we then began to discuss about having a party.

As we were talking, Ray's phone started ringing.

"Who is it, daddy?" I asked Ray as he took his cell phone out of his blue jean pocket.

Ray then turned on his cell phone and he then realized who it was.

"It's your mother, Cheyenne. Hey, Nikki." Ray told me as he began to talk to my mother.

As Ray was talking to my mother, I then received a text from Annabelle saying that we did a really good job and she was going to come over tonight for the party. Once I read the text message, I responded back with an okay and I then waited for Ray to stop talking.

After Ray got off the phone with my mother, he then came over to where I was and he hugged me tight.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked Ray as I was looking up from his chest.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, I talked to your mom and..." Ray began saying to me.

"And?" I asked Ray, interested.

"And she said for you to come home to her." Ray told me.

When Ray told me that, I then got down on my knees and I started crying very loudly.

When Ray saw me crying, he then got me up off of the floor and he started calming me down.

Once I calmed down, Ray then setted me down on the floor, gently.

Once Ray did that, I then went over to where Captain Man's tube was, tapped my belt buckle, and once the tube came down around me, I said "Up the tube.", and then the tube sucked me up.

"Was it something I said?" Ray asked, after he watched me leave.

When I got home to my evil mother, I went straight to my room and I laid down on the bed and started staring at the ceiling.

Fifteen minutes later...

As I was lying on my bed, somebody was knocking at my bedroom window.

"Go away! I...want...to...be...alone!" I said as tears began flowing from my eyes.

When I said that, the window opened and Captain Man came in. I then jumped when I saw him.

"C-C-Captain M-M-Man, what are you doing here?" I asked Ray as he came in his suit and mask.

"I'm here to see you, my darling." Ray said, taking off his gloves and after he took his gloves off, he then hugged me.

As he hugged me, I started crying very loudly and that's when Mom came in.

"Cheyenne, baby, are you okay?" Mom asked as she and Ray were hugging me.

As they were both hugging me, my loud crying turned into silent sobs and when there was no tears left, I then stopped crying.

"I'm...alright...now,...Mama. Thanks." I told my mother as she left the room.

Well, after my mother left, Captain Man was about to jump out the window.

"Dad, where are you going?" I asked Ray as he was about to jump out the window.

"Sweetheart, I really must be going now. There're other people that I must help." Ray told me.

"Oh." I told Ray, understoodingly.

"But, I will be seeing you tonight at the party. Shall we say six o' clock?" Ray told me.

"Yes, daddy." I told Ray as I hugged him.

After I hugged Ray, Ray then pulled away from me and he then jumped out the window.

After Ray jumped out of the window, I then closed the window and after I closed the window, I then laid back down on the bed.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne's mom is just being evil. But, will that stop Cheyenne? Will Cheyenne be able to go to the party and have fun? Or will she be in the Man Cave bathroom crying the whole party? Well, those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: The Party

At five-thirty, I decided to get ready for the party.

I got dressed into my red and blue dress with the Captain Man logo on it and my red and blue dress shoes with the Captain Man logo on it.

After I got dressed into my party clothes, I then brushed my hair.

After I brushed my hair, I opened my door and I went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I was about to go out the door when my mother pushed me back from the door and I fell onto the carpeted floor, hard.

When I got back up, I then stormed back towards her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, girl! Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked me as she was backing me away from the door.

"To a party with Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray. Why?" I asked Mom, questioningly.

"What kind of party is it?" Mom asked me, questioningly interested.

"It's a celebration because we defeated a really big iceberg in Downtown Swellview." I told my mother.

"You mean the one that there were talking about on the news that y'all defeated?" Mom asked, excitedly.

"That's the one." I told my mother.

Then, I began to wonder about if I was going to the party.

"Mom?" I called Mom's name.

"Yes, baby?" My mom responded.

"Can I please go to the party? I'm supposed to be there at six." I asked my mother.

"You can go, Cheyenne, but promise me that you'll have a good time even though you're going to be away from your mother for a few weeks." Mom said as she gave me a great big hug and a kiss.

"I will, mother. Love you." I told my mother.

"Love you too, baby." My mom yelled as I walked out the door.

Now, I am on my way to Junk N' Stuff.

When I got in Junk N' Stuff, Ray was waiting anxiously by the elevator. When he saw me come in, he ran to me and he held me, tight.

"Dad, what was that for?" I asked Ray, worriedly.

Ray then placed me back down, onto my feet.

"I was just worried about you, sweetheart." Ray told me.

"I was worried about you too, Dad." I told Ray as we were getting into the elevator.

Once we got into the elevator, the elevator door closed and Ray pressed the down button.

Once Ray pressed the down button, we braced ourselves for the fall.

Within minutes, we were falling all the way down to the bottom of the elevator. When we got to the bottom of the elevator, Ray helped me up and then, the elevator doors opened. When the elevator doors opened, Ray and I walked hand and hand into the Man Cave.

When we got to the Man Cave, Henry and Charlotte came running into my arms. After they hugged me, I then pulled away from them.

"What was that for?" I asked Henry and Charlotte as they pulled away from me.

Henry and Charlotte began looking at each other and as they were looking at each other, Schwoz came over to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"We are so proud of our little hero." Schwoz said.

"For what, Uncle Schwoz?" I asked Schwoz as I was pouring the red fruit punch into my blue Captain Man cup that had ice in it.

"For showing us how a big help you are to us, my baby." Ray said as he placed his arm around me.

"And for showing us that you knew what to do when the going got tough." Schwoz said to me.

As we were having a good time, all of a sudden, I felt like crying. I watched as everyone was having a good time and just as I was about to go upstairs to the sprocket, Ray stopped me.

"Kiddo, are you okay?" Ray asked me.

"Just please let me go upstairs to your old room." I told Ray, pushing him as I tried getting past him.

"Why, sweetheart? We putted this whole party together for you." Ray asked me as he hugged me.

Well, after he hugged me, I then pulled him away from me.

"Well, maybe I should spend some time with the darkness." I told Ray.

Then, I went up the stairs to the sprocket and as the sprocket door opened, I turned around and looked at Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray.

They all seemed to be having a good time and all of a sudden, I began to feel upset that Ray didn't even do nothing about it. No wonder I am such a jerk. I told myself after turning around and walking into the sprocket.

Once I got in, I then opened the door to Ray's old room and turned the lights on. After I did that, I leapt onto Ray's old bed and I started crying.

 **(What will happen next? Will Ray talk to Cheyenne? Will Cheyenne talk to Ray? Or will they both make their separate ways? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Four: The Talk

I have been crying for two hours and as everyone was having a good time, everyone began getting concerned about me.

"Where's Cheyenne at, Ray? This party's supposed to be for her!" Henry asked Ray, concerningly.

Ray then realized where I was.

"She's in...my old room!" Ray said.

Then, everyone ran over to the sprocket.

"How long has she been in there?" Charlotte asked.

Schwoz then looked at his watch.

"For two hours." Schwoz finally said, looking up from his watch.

Ray then looked at the sprocket and looked back at Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz.

He knew what he had to do. He had to save me.

"Alright, I'm going in there." Ray said, pressing a button and the sprocket door opened.

Then, Schwoz, Henry, and Charlotte began to cheer as Ray walked into the sprocket.

When Ray got in the sprocket, as the sprocket door closed behind him, he could hear me crying from a mile away.

He then frantically ran over to where his old room was. Once Ray got to his old room door, he then began knocking on it.

As I was crying, I stopped and listened to the sound of a knocking door.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying not to cry again.

Then, Ray stopped knocking.

"Sweetheart, this is your dad. Can I come in?" Ray asked me, kindly.

"Yes, daddy, come in." I told Ray as tears were coming down again.

Once I told Ray that, Ray then opened the door and he came in.

When Ray saw me crying again, he then got up onto the bed and he cuddled up right beside me and he then pulled me close into his chest.

Just as soon as Ray was loving on me, I then began to calm down.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what's wrong?" Ray asked me as I pulled out of his chest.

After I pulled out of Ray's chest, I then took a deep breath, looked up at Ray, and I began telling Ray the story.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Oh, I see. So, do you know this bully by any chance?" Ray asked me.

I then took a minute to reminisce the girl that was bullying me.

"Yes. I do remember her. Her name is Dawn Harper and she and her sisters, Nikki, Raina, and Dana always want to beat me up when I'm all alone by myself in the hallway. I don't know what to do! I need help!" I said to Ray as I started crying again.

Ray then began to comfort me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure that Dawn and her sisters will be dealt wiht at lunch tomorrow." Ray told me as he was drying my tears with his thumb.

"You will?" I asked Ray, excitedly.

"Yes." Ray told me as he hugged me.

After Ray hugged me, we then went to the door, opened it, and went out of it. Now, we are on our way to the sprocket door.

"But, how are we going to deal with Dawn and her sisters at lunch tomorrow?" I asked Ray as we were walking hand in hand to the sprocket door.

"Easy. I'll stick with you the whole entire school day. When we go to lunch/recess, stick with me and if anybody asks, tell them that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. When I walk off to talk to Henry, you just get really upset. Then, if Dawn shows up, she'll probably flip you out of your chair and you'll end up on the floor, crying. Then, Captain Man will come into the scene. Deal?" Ray explained the plan to me as we were walking to the sprocket door.

"Deal." I told Ray as the sprocket door opened and we walked down the stairs to the Man Cave living room.

 **(What will happen next? Will the plan go as scheduled? Will Cheyenne come face to face with Dawn? Will Cheyenne win the fight? And, will Cheyenne get into trouble at school? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Five: The Fight/ Captain Man Saves Me

The next morning, when I got up for school, tears were in my eyes as I was getting dressed into my dark blue shirt that had my dad's face on it, my dark blue shorts that had the Captain Man logo on it, and my black and white tennis shoes.

After I got dressed, I went down to the Man Cave to eat breakfast.

After I ate breakfast, I then waited for Ray.

After waiting for Ray, Ray came down from the sprocket, wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and his black and white tennis shoes.

Once Ray saw me looking beautiful, he then came over to me and hugged me.

After we hugged each other, I then looked at my watch. 7:05. Time to get going. I told myself.

"Hey, Kiddo, are you ready to go?" Ray asked as he saw me putting my backpack onto my back and my lunch box in my right hand.

"Yep, daddy, I'm all ready to go." I told Ray.

Once I told Ray that, we then headed over to the tubes. Once Ray and I got into our positions, we then tapped our belt buckles and the tubes came down around us. Once the tubes came down around us, we were ready to go.

"Call it, Cheyenne, baby." Ray said to me.

"Up the tube." I yelled and the tubes sucked us up.

Well, as I was enjoying History with Ms. Shapen, Dawn was sitting across from me and she was now throwing balls of paper, trying to get my attention. Well, when she threw the next one, it hitted me on my face very hard. Once it hitted me, I got very mad and I then got up out of my desk.

"Ms. Shapen?" I called Ms. Shapen's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?'' Ms. Shapen responded.

"Can I please be excused to the hallway? I feel like I'm starting a fight with Dawn because she is throwing paper balls at me." I asked Ms. Shapen.

Ms. Shapen then looked at me and then looked at Dawn.

"Yes, Cheyenne, you may be excused." Ms. Shapen told me.

I then got my stuff and I went outside to the hallway. When I got outside of the classroom, I laid down on the bench and I fell asleep.

Three hours later...

"Cheyenne. Psst...Cheyenne, baby, time to get up to go to lunch." A voice that was similar to Ray's voice said.

I then opened my eyes and saw Ray staring right into my eyes.

That's when I instantly woke up and I got my backpack onto my back and my lunch box on my right hand.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought that you was supposed to show up later in your Captain Man suit and mask." I asked Ray as he helped me up onto my feet.

"Well, sweetheart, there was a change in plans so I came early." Ray told me.

"Well, dad, you should've told me." I told Ray.

Then, the bell rung at twelve ten.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go to lunch." Ray told me as we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

Well, after Ray and I ate lunch together, we then went outside to hang out.

As we were hanging outside, I saw Dawn and her sisters. They were all sitting together at a round table and as they were eating, Dawn turned around and she saw me.

Ray then ran off to talk to Henry.

When Ray ran off to talk to Henry, Dawn got up from where her sisters were sitting and she came towards me.

When Dawn got to me, she then grabbed a hold of me and she flung me towards a tree. When she did that, I then crashed into the tree and I fell down to the ground, hard.

I tried getting back up but a wave of pain came and took over my whole entire body. Luckily, Mrs. Amber was on duty and when she saw my body laying on the ground near the tree, she came running over to me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Mrs. Amber asked me.

I then got up, brushed myself off, and I went over to where Dawn was.

When I got to where Dawn was, my rage began to build again.

"Hey, Dawn!" I yelled.

Then, Dawn turned back around.

"What? I thought I defeated you." Dawn asked as she pushed me to the ground.

When Dawn pushed me to the ground, I then got back up and I pushed Dawn to the ground. When Dawn got back up, we then began to fight each other.

As we were fighting, I dodged each and every one of Dawn's punches. But, as I was about to punch Dawn, Dawn did a flip reverse and she then threw me towards the tree again. When I flew towards the tree, I then crashed into the tree and I fell to the ground, hard.

When Mrs. Amber saw my body laying on the ground, she then saw blood profusely coming out from one of the gashes on my arm. When she saw that, she went to go find Ray.

When she found Ray, she told Ray what was going on and when she told Ray that I was in a bad condition, Ray and Henry then ran outside to transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger.

The only thing I heard before I went into consciousness was bubbles popping and fists flying. Then, I went into consciousness.

As I was in consciousness, Captain Man and Kid Danger were fighting Dawn and her sisters. After they fought them, Kid Danger then saw my body and he and Captain Man then ran towards me.

When they got to where my body was laying, Captain Man slides one hand under my knees, careful not to stir my right one, and one hand behind my back and he gently lifts me up.

"Where's Schwoz, Ray?" Henry asks as they are standing around, waiting for Schwoz.

"I don't know, Henry, but, he better get here soon." Ray told Henry.

Then, Schwoz came pulling into the back, near the tree.

"Come on, you guys! Get in!" Schwoz yells.

Then, Henry and Ray ran to the Man van, slid the door open, got in, sat in the back, and buckled up. After Henry and Ray buckled up and got me buckled up, Schwoz then pulled out of the back of the school parking lot and now, we are taking the backway to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(What will happen next? Will Cheyenne recover from the fight? Will Dawn apologize for what she did to hurt Cheyenne? And will Cheyenne realize that she has someone following her on her Facebook page? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Six: The Apology

When I awoke, I was back in the Man Cave.

Everything seemed so cool and quiet. Henry was working on his History homework, Charlotte was on her laptop, watching **Dogs Got Talent** , Schwoz was making a new invention and Ray was sitting over at his desk.

Ray must've noticed her head moving, because his train of thought was broken to seeing Cheyenne's curious eyes beam right into his.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said, gently.

I nodded and smiled back.

"You alright?" Ray asked me, gently.

"I…I guess so." I replied, trying to touch my black eye.

"Ow." I said, painfully.

"Um, Cheyenne…" Ray placed his gentle hand on my strong, but sore shoulder.

How did I phrase this? Just the right wording should do it.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Um, what happened to you?" Ray asked, scanning over all my big bruises that wouldn't go away, eventually.

I then looked at the floor. I tried not to cry, but Ray saw a tear fall from my face onto the floor. Henry was finished with his homework, and was right next to Ray now, when they heard me mutter, "I…I can't believe she did that."

"Who did what?" Henry asked.

Ray looked away. Henry could tell Ray kind of knew the answer to this question. And sure enough,

"It was her, wasn't it?" Ray asked.

"What?" I asked, still looking down.

"It was Dawn, Dawn did this to you, didn't she, Cheyenne?" Ray clarified, a little edge starting to cut at his voice.

A small pause followed, then more tears started to fall from my face.

"IT WAS HER! ALRIGHT?!" I screamed.

I didn't understand why. WHY?! Dawn was my best friend, why would she ever want to hurt me?!

"I…I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE DID IT!" I rose my head to meet Henry's and Ray's eyes.

They watched in pity as I continued to cry, tears of pain, confusion, and fear streaming down my face.

"I TOLD HER I WAS CAPTAIN MAN'S DAUGHTER AND THEN, EVERYTHING WENT BLACK ON ME! WHY?! WHY?!"

I was now hyperventilating, now clenching my head fiercely as my screaming left my head throbbing. Ray felt the worse of the two. He didn't know why, but, there was something about me that was…different from other kids.

Ray then picked me up off of the couch, and held me close, trying to calm me down. I then buried my face in Ray's shirt like I did the day before and muffled my sobs. Right then and there, Ray made a promise to himself. He would make sure no one, ESPECIALLY DAWN, wouldn't hurt Cheyenne again. He would always protect me, no matter what.

I then eventually began to slow down, and my wailing sobs soon became silent tears. Once I was quiet, Ray said,

"Don't you worry, okay? I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise."

I had never heard anyone make a promise to me before.

"You promise, Dad?" I asked, looking up at Ray and wiping my teary eye.

"I promise." Ray repeated.

I then looked down for a minute, then put on a best of a mischievous smile as I could.

"Hmmm…Pinkie promise." I demanded, which wasn't much of a command at all.

Ray gave off a small laugh.

"Alright, I pinkie promise." Ray replied, extending his pinkie.

I giggled a little at this.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus going on in here?" Schwoz asked, walking back into the main room.

Seeing me, he knew what must've happened.

"She's fine, Schwoz." Ray replied as he letted me down.

Then, the crime alert started going off.

When Ray, Henry, and I heard the crime alert go off, we all ran over to Ray's desk.

When we got to Ray's desk, Ray then pressed a button and Gooch came up onto the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch.

"Cheyenne needs to come up here." Gooch told Ray.

Ray then looked at me and then, looked back at Gooch.

"Why, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch.

"Because there is a surprise waiting up here for Cheyenne." Gooch told Ray.

"Understood." Ray told Gooch.

Then, Ray pressed the same button and Gooch disappeared.

Ray then gave me a reassuring nod and I went to the elevator.

When I got to the elevator, I pressed a button and the elevator doors opened. I then went in the elevator and once I went in, I pressed a button and the elevator doors closed.

Once the elevator doors closed, I pressed the up button and braced myself for the fall.

Well, when I didn't realize it, the elevator was going super super fast and as I wasn't realizing it, I was now in the store.

Well, when I got out of the elevator, I saw a girl standing near the door. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue dress with black dress shoes. I then began to approach this girl.

"Uh…Excuse me, girl, but I would love to know your name." I told the girl.

The girl then turned around and I instantly knew who the girl was.

"Dawn!" I yelled in excitement.

"Cheyenne!"Dawn yelled in excitement.

After we yelled, we ran to each other and hugged each other. After we hugged each other, we then backed off.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" I asked Dawn.

"I'm here to apologize to you. I didn't mean to start that fight with you. I hope you can forgive me." Dawn told me.

"I forgive you, Dawn." I told Dawn.

Then, we hugged each other. After we hugged each other, I letted out a depressing sigh and Dawn placed her arm around me.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you can hang out at lunch with me, tomorrow and we'll give each other our text numbers. What do you say, Cheyenne? Best friends forever?" Dawn told me as she extended her hand out.

"Best friends forever." I told Dawn as I extended out my hand.

After we extended our hands out, we then shook on it. After we shook on it, Dawn then looked at the clock. It was five o' clock.

"Great. Well, look at the time. I really must be going. It was great meeting you, Cheyenne." Dawn told me as she was heading to the door.

"It was great meeting you, Dawn." I told Dawn as she turned around to see me.

"See you tomorrow, Cheyenne." Dawn told me as she was going out the door.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Dawn." I told Dawn excitedly. Then, she left.

That evening, after I ate dinner, I went to go take me a shower. After I took a shower, I then got into my pajamas and I headed back to the Man Cave living room.

While I was waiting for Ray to come and take me to bed, my cell phone started buzzing. I then took it out of my shorts pocket, turned it on, and I then realized the person who was texting me. It was Mumble. Here is what he texted me:

Hey sweetheart,

The whole penguin and seal nation made it back home to Antartica safely. We are so proud of you. Well, actually, I'm proud of you. We wish that you and Ray was here to help us with the family. Well, anyway, the sun's setting here so I'd best be getting to bed. It was great meeting you and thanks for defeating the big iceberg. You are my hero.

Love u,

Mumble

P.S. Erik wants to tell you that he loves you and that he hopes to see you again.

After I read the text, I texted Mumble back with Cool. Love u. and after I texted Mumble back, I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

 **(Wow. Now that you know that Cheyenne is okay and that she is doing okay. Now, you know that Dawn and Cheyenne are best friends. Plus, Cheyenne even has a stalker which is a penguin who tap dances. Well, I hope you viewers enjoyed the fanfiction and I hope that you'll enjoy more of my fanfictions. Please keep posting comments. It helps out a whole lot. Keep on reading more of my fanfiction and there will be more coming up soon. GirlDanger15 out! Peace.**


End file.
